Yoshis Sneezing
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Baby Bowser decides to pull a sneezy trick on two Yoshis. Requested by yankeegal13.


It was a lovely day on Yoshi's Island, and two Yoshis - a green one with red shoes and a yellow one with green shoes - were out exploring in the jungle for fruits.

"You find anything yet?" Greeb Yoshi asked.

Yellow Yoshi looked around for a moment, turning his head this way and that, but didn't see anything. He looked down at his hands, but he wasn't holding anything, either.

"Nope."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find lots of fruit around here," said Green Yoshi.

Unbeknownst to the two Yoshis, a certain bully of a young Koopa was hiding close to them, watching them go about their business. Although he wasn't planning on doing anything too barbaric today, he did have a naughty idea on how to mess with these dinosaur-esque creatures.

"Ugh, again with the fruit collecting?" Baby Bowser muttered to himself. "What's with them liking fruit so much? I just don't get it..."

As soon as he finished his unanswered question, however, Baby Bowser noticed some yellow flowers growing near him. From these flowers wafted a few clouds of pollen. That gave Baby Bowser an idea, further indicated by the evil smile that appeared on his face.

Baby Bowser picked the flowers, as many as he could hold, and then looked up from the bush. He could see his chance; the green and yellow Yoshis he had been watching were approaching the bush.

"I hope you dumb dinos have been enjoying your day," Baby Bowser said to himself, pretending he was talking to the Yoshis so he couldn't give himself away, "cause it's about to get a whole lot sneezier!"

With that, he began to shake the flowers in the Yoshis' direction. A big cloud of pollen quickly drifted out from the flowers, and the wind not only blew it towards Green and Yellow, but sent some of it into their nostrils.

"Hey!" Green Yoshi stopped in his tracks when he received a face full of powdery pollen. His eyes began to itch and water as his nose twitched. "What... where'd this stuff come from?"

Yellow Yoshi's eyes and nose began to feel tickly as well. "I h... have no idea!" His nostrils flared as his eyelids lowered, and his breath hitched. He was going to sneeze.

"Ehhh... Haaah... AaaaaAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yellow shot his upper body forwards as he released the sneeze, blowing some of the pollen out of his face. It seemed like hearing the sneeze made Green Yoshi want to sneeze as well, although the pollen was already making him need to. He tilted his neck back with a particularly desperate, and then exploded, too, covering his mouth with both hands.

"HaaaaaaAAAAAHHHH- CHUUUUUUU!"

Maybe it was because he had covered it, but Green Yoshi's nose still tickled. He kept his hands over his nose as he gave three more sneezes in less than five seconds.

"Hehhh-choooo! Aaaah-choooo! Haaah... Chuuu!"

"Aaaatchoooooo!" Yellow Yoshi sneezed again, jumping as he did so. His nose still tickling, he covered his mouth with one hand before he sneezed again. "Haaaachoooooo! Achooooo!"

"M-my nose... Haaachuuuu!" Green Yoshi sneezed again, this time blowing some pollen away from his face. Judging by the tears in his eyes and the persistent itch in his nose, however, it was clear that he wasn't finished. "It tickles...! Aaaa... Aaaachoooo!"

"So does mine... Haaah, aaaa..." Yellow Yoshi covered his nostrils with both his hands, but he couldn't stop his sneeze. "Heeeechoooooo! Haaaachuuuuu!"

"Hehhh... Aaaahh..." Green Yoshi, however, wanted to fight his sneeze. He held both of his forefingers underneath his nose and held his breath. He didn't sneeze, but his eyes were leaky with tears, and his nose tickled like crazy. "Nnn..."

"Aaaachoooo! Eeeechooooo! Achooo!" Yellow Yoshi gave three more sneezes, then rubbed the sides of his nose with both hands. "S-so sneezy... Hehhh..."

"Aaa-haaah... Ehhh..." Green Yoshi continued to resist his urge to sneeze, although it was getting harder and harder by the second. His nostrils were flaring so widely that you could almost look into his nasal passages through them. "Haaaaaa...!"

"Aaaaah... Aaaah-choooo!" Yellow Yoshi sneezed again, then rubbed his nose with one hand as he tried to wipe the pollen out of his eyes with the other.

"HeeeeEEEEHHHHH-" Green Yoshi pulled his hand away from his nose and gave a final gasp. He couldn't take any more, it was time to let the sneeze free.

It was only after this did he let out one of the biggest, loudest sneezes a Yoshi could muster.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTCCCCCHHHHHHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The sneeze echoed through out the island and blew all of the pollen away from him and Yellow. But Green still had to sneeze; his nose wasn't satisfied with just one. So he entered a brief sneeze fit, letting out roughly one sneeze per second.

"Aaachoo! Hachoo! Tchoo! Tchyuu! Chyooo! Heetchooo! Aaa-aaaachoo!"

The two Yoshis stood where they were, the tips of their noses looking quite red from the sneezes brought on by the pollen. They were rubbing their tired and sore noses; Yellow Yoshi was using his hand, Green Yoshi using his forefinger.

"Ughh..." Yellow Yoshi sniffled rather loudly. "Bless you..."

"Thanks." Green Yoshi continued to rub his nose, sniffling as well. "Hey, do you have a tissue or something? I could use one..."

"No, but I hope there's some back at the Yoshi Shack."

Meanwhile, Baby Bowser was chuckling happily over his successful trick. He had heard all of the sneezes and seen every single one of them, all without getting caught. And the poor Yoshis hadn't suspected a thing.

"Man, what a couple of suckers!" said Baby Bowser to himself. "Who would've thought making Yoshis sneeze was more fun than just ruining their lives? I've gotta do this more often..."


End file.
